The invention relates to a contact breaker, for the interruption of electric currents, comprising a fixed contact cooperating with a movable contact coupled to a terminal by a flexible conductor, and a magnetic blowing means constituted by a winding which is traversed by the current of the contact breaker and of which the magnetic field is guided by pole pieces to the vicinity of the breaking zone.
Such contact breakers are particularly used for the breaking of heavy currents, and hitherto the blowing winding was constituted by several turns of a heavy conductor placed adjacent to the fixed contact.
The winding of the conductor becomes increasingly critical as its section became greater in order to be able to carry the heavy currents. In practice it is not possible to give the turns an internal diameter as small as is desirable, and there are large losses between the winding and the associated pole pieces. The mounting of the winding, generally of large dimensions, requires bulky mounting means which result in disadvantageous arrangement of the breaking chamber. There must also be added the cost of a flexible conductor.